Love&Joy
by Appare
Summary: SasukeTenten? WTF? Just read it. Poetic in a way, short story.


Title: Love&Joy  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Sasuke/Tenten

Notes: Never leave me and Eri alone in a chat when we are hyper and discussing Naruto couples. But I mean…people pair Tenten with Naruto and with Sasuke at least she says he is cute when she first sees him >.>;

Warning: There is a small little scene, I did rate this PG-13 because I have seen stuff like this in PG-13 movies all the times. You should be able to know where it is though and be able to skip over it because I put rulers.

Come on baby, I'll be there  
Forever by your side  
Till the sun comes down  
Feel the love and the joy

Oh baby, can't you see  
I'm always by your side  
I just can't let go  
This true feeling inside

Come, come, my baby, come, come my baby  
Rock the boat and rock, rock the boat and  
Down, down my baby, down, down my baby  
And feel the love and the joy and the power  
-Heartsdales, Love&Joy, English version

It was a simple relationship at first. When they were thirteen she approached him asking if he would help her train. He really did not know why he accepted to help her.

Maybe it was her eyes that pleaded with him to say yes.

Maybe it was the beating of his heart that sped up when she was around and he didn't know why at the time.

Or could've it been her pouted lips that he seemed fascinated with and would soon yearn to have his lips upon hers.

But he accepted. For two years he would find ways for them to still hold training sessions. Any ways that he could to wrap his arms around her petite form.

Sometimes he would watch her when she trained with her team. Watching her practice her throwing skills which was perfection expect for moving targets. She always seemed to miss those.

* * *

The two were fifteen when he realized it. He realized why he had been keeping her close to him. He realized how she was maturing from the cute little girl he once met to a young beauty. He realized how he enjoyed watching her movements; and how her eyes always seemed to capture his and how they expressed her emotions. 

Her body was maturing. He noticed how her simple clothing hugged to her curves making her more beautiful than she was.

In the daytime his feelings for her were just a simple, pure love. At night when he was alone in his bed the simple, pure love turned into lust. He would imagine she was with him, straddling his hips. Herself, rolling her hips to test him, to see if he would flip her over and just pound himself into her. But he would be careful not to...instead he would follow her slow, measured pace while raining kisses on her lips until they were red and swollen. Then he would resume to kissing other areas he knew would please her. He could already hear her small, excited moans.

Those nights always pained him.

Then they were sixteen.

* * *

On an afternoon when the sun hung lazily in the sky, he met her under the tree at their old school. He solemnly told her that he would not be able to train any longer with her. He was required to execute a few missions with his team. 

Her eyes shifted away from his but he still saw the sorrow in them.

She collapsed into his arms suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. She was frantic, afraid he was going to leave her. She was frantic, she wouldn't be able to tell him how she felt. She was frantic; she pressed herself against him as much as she could as if she was trying to imprint herself on him so he would never forget her. Her kisses, it was almost as if she was trying to breathe life into him.

And she did.

He cupped her face and felt tears streaming down her faces and wiped them away; wanting them gone from her beautiful face.

They both wanted more than this. They both wanted to feel each other; to hold each other's souls.

* * *

She was beginning to position herself to straddle him as he laid on the bed. Her lips quivered as she lowered herself down. He was hurting her...as she went down and he raised himself up, feeling pleasure there were tears in her eyes. 

"...Tenten..."

Tenten wiped the tears away and pressed her lips against his to silence him then spoke, "Make love to me, Sasuke-kun..."

"I am hurting you though."

"I will get past the pain as long as I am with you," Her eyes shone with tears as he began to move and she soon went along with him.

Her nails gripped into his back but Sasuke really did not mind since he was hurting her in a way to pleasure himself but her gripped loosen after a few moments and she let out a moan. Just like the ones he had imagined. He captured her lips, determined to make her his.

* * *

Weeks past and soon he returned to Konoha. He was greeted by many but there was only one he wanted to see.

He met her under the tree by their old school and now where they first kissed.

His hand shifted through her bangs, "I couldn't sleep without you next to me."

She giggled at his touch, "I missed you...so much..."

He pressed her against the tree and whispered with hot breath in her ear, "You will never know how hard it was for me...now, where should we beginning?"

"Not here though I do feel like arousing you," Small hands snaked their way into his pants and he moaned, having no choice but to crush his lips upon hers.

What they didn't know was that...

"KAKASHI! GET THAT BOY OF YOURS OFF OF TENTEN! HE IS TAINTING HER! WHAT DID YOU TEACH THESE KIDS TO DO?! YOU FOOL! I WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOU!"

"_Shh_..." The silver haired instructor raised a finger to his mouth, "Let them be...this is getting good."


End file.
